An Unexpected Life
by TheChris2501
Summary: Chris is a very serious and sad person. He has been through a lot when he was younger, which changed his personality. But... What would happen if he started to make new friends that don't know his reason of being the way he is, and then having old friends return? Will his life change into an Unexpected one? (Rating might change later on, depending on the plot of the story)
1. A New Friend

**I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT!  
I DO NOT OWN THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs!**

**This story has to deal with the mob talker mod. If you don't know what the "Mob Talker Mod" is, then please learn about it, since it will help you understand the story better!**

**You don't have to read this.** You can skip under the bar line and read the actual story, but reading this will help you understand my main character, Chris.

Chris is a 19 year old with a deep voice. He wears a black hoodie, a red shirt, black jeans, a black and red digital watch, black and red sneakers, red socks, and black and red finger less gloves. He has black hair and dark brown eyes. He is 6 feet and 6 inches tall. His skin tone is toned a little. He is strong, but not all muscle. He is barely fat, but not skinny either.

Chris' personality is a serious and sad one. He is not able to easily work with the emotion of caring and love. He has been through a tough time when he was younger as the most darkest moment in his life had happened during one of his childhood birthdays. During his birthday, he is extremely depressed. Chris doesn't know what it feels like to be loved, so he may react cold or uncaring for it. Chris seriousness always gets in his way as he tries to be friendly, but fails as his tone doesn't reflect well on his words.

When Chris finds someone or something that he ACTUALLY cares about, he will protect it as much as possible. Chris tries his best to keep himself alive, and pushes himself when he can. He will defend others and give them a good health. Chris can be understanding toward things, but patience is needed as his emotions don't stick well with each other, so it may take time for him to realize things, whether they are obvious or not.

* * *

**Chris' P.O.V**

_"Hmm... It's getting dark... I better get back home before it's too late... I don't feel like fighting off monsters today..."_

I was in the middle of cutting down some trees. I needed some wood to finish up a house that I had in my village.

My village is actually quite big for just one person... Considering the fact that after so much into my life, I have found literally no other human being. My village consists of 10 houses, 2 wheat farms, 2 potato farms, 2 carrot farms, and one huge apple tree. Around my village, I have a huge obsidian wall. Since I obviously have no one that could help me keep my village safe, I simply decided that a huge, nearly indestructible wall should do the trick_._

I looked up at the sky and noticed that the stars were starting to appear. _"I better get movin' now, or it'll be too late!" _I collected the few wood pieces that were on the ground and started to make my way back home.

_"I wonder if I'll ever find someone... Psshh... I doubt it... The only types of creatures that I'll ever find are the ones who want to kill me, or the ones I kill... Which are animals and monsters of course... But still... it would be amazing if I find someone I can talk to... It's just tiring that I'm the only one I can share myself with... I just need someone that can be here with me... It's just boring... But at the same time... I like to be alone... I don't have to worry about someone all the time... No arguments... Just pea-"_

My thoughts were interrupted by someone screaming out loud. I couldn't tell if they were in danger, or if it was just some sort of battle cry. I stopped walking immediately and looked around to find out where the sound is coming from. It was hard to track the sound since there was trees everywhere that could easily muffle the sound up. I decided to crouch down and focus my hearing, that way I can find the source of the screaming.

In seconds, I realized that the screaming was coming from a few yards in front of me. "_Man, I really like that little talent that I have. It becomes useful time to time, since I learned it when I used to go hunting all the time... I would always use it to find animals..." _I started to walk toward the noise's direction. I decided to quickly look up at the sky again. I noticed that it was dark and the moon was starting to roll up the sky.

"_Man... It's night time already! I guess that I will have to fight off monsters now since it's too late to go back home..." _I kept walking as the noise kept getting louder and clearer. It sounded like someone screaming. A PERSON screaming. Right on that moment, I realized what it would mean if it was a person... "_Hmm... If it is a person, then it looks like I have finally found someone... But still... I don't want to get too excited... It could just mean that I'll have someone who is going to be needy and whiny. It might be someone annoying and aggravating..." _I then quickly got all pessimistic on the topic, thinking of all the bad possible outcomes.

Due to the fact that I was just stuck on my thoughts, I didn't realized that I also started to hear some zombies and spiders. I then quickly started to pick up on my pace since I knew that whoever was screaming, was in a lot of danger, considering the fact that it sounds like he or she is fighting off an army of monsters. As I kept walking, the voice got more and more clearer. When it was clear enough, I was able to hear what the person was screaming.

**"Back off! Please! Just stay back! Don't hurt me!"** It sounded more like a girl to me than a guy. Right there, time froze on me... "_A girl... A girl?!... What would a girl be doing here?..." _I quickly snapped out of my thoughts as I started to run. In seconds, I ended up appearing behind her.

The girl seemed like she couldn't protect herself as the monsters got closer. I then took notice of a broken bow. It must have been hers, but probably broke from to much use of it. Taking away my eyes from the girl, I noticed that there was a large amount of spiders and zombies. I quickly pulled out my iron sword. I noticed that a spider was about to jump onto the girl, but I quickly got in front of her and sliced my sword through the 8 legged monster.

She didn't notice me in front of her, since when I turned around to check on her, she had her eyes closed. I didn't stare at her for too long since I had monsters to take care of. I started running at the wave of monsters and slashed away. One by one, their arms, legs, and heads came off. It wasn't a problem for me, since I am talented with my sword. In seconds, I'm able to turn around and slash another foe, or to just simply swing again.

I am very quick. I am able to dodge an attack the second I see it happening. I am also able to dodge obstacles that are in my way. My eyesight is very sharp of course, since I am able to take in notice anything that I can spot in the corner of my eye. And finally, my stamina. I am able to keep fighting for quite a long time, or I can use it for dodging. I can also use it to climb things. My strength pairs up with my stamina, since the muscle in my legs help me jump up really high or I can use the muscle in my arms to push someone off of me.

I also have intelligence. I can be clever sometimes and use the things around me and put them into good use, whether it would be for protection against my foe or a trap. All of these skills help me with my melee style fighting, since I am not very good at ranged or magical combat. My aim isn't very good for ranged and I don't fell like spells or potions are my cups of tea.

When I was done fighting off the monsters, I turned around to check on the girl. This time, I actually payed attention to her appearance. The one thing that I noticed immediately was that she wore VERY revealing clothes. She was wearing a gray top that didn't cover up her stomach and was barely able to cover her what seemed like average sized breasts. Since it was a zip up top, the zipper was hanging, like if it is about to just un-pop and reveal her. She was also wearing small grey shorts. She was also wearing grey stockings and long grey gloves, if that is what you can call them. Her hair was sort of greyish, but not in the way that it means that she is old. Her eyes were grey too, but it didn't seem to be disturbing in any way... Last but not least, she was wearing a bandanna that had a skeleton face on it. Her skin wasn't that toned either. She seemed like she had a skeleton theme going on, but it seemed to reveal a lot of her skin.

She was staring at me like if I was a monster or something. I wasn't sure if she was amazed at my fighting, or just scared of it. I decided to walk up to her, but the closer I got, the more she backed away. I was confused a little since I JUST helped her. I then stopped walking towards her and just sat down. I didn't feel like playing the "I am NOT a monster" game.

Due to the quietness, I just decided to say "Your welcome..." at her. She then stopped looking at me in the frightened way, but then into a confused one. I simply chucked at her. "Really? I just saved you from getting eaten, and you look at me like if I'M the monster..."

"I'm sorry, but maybe if you took off your hoodie, just MAYBE, you wouldn't seem so evil..." The girl explained. "_Woman! What are you talking about?!"_ I looked up at my head and noticed that my hoodie was on. It was sort of a habit to me to put on my hoodie when I am about to fight since it makes me feel _awesome_. I just chuckled a little and took it off. "There... Feel better?" I said in a jokingly manner, but it ended up sounding serious instead. "Yeah... I guess... And before I forget... Thank you for the help..." She said uneasy.

I just smirked a little and got up. "No problem... Anyways... I got to go... It's night time and I'm really tired..." I said as I yawned between my words. I then started walking into the direction of my village. "Wait!... Can... Can..." The girl said, but uneasy again. I got confused as I stopped walking and turned around. "Can I go with you?" She ended up saying. She sounded like she was hoping for me to say yes. I didn't realize that I sort of got shocked from what she just asked me.

"_Hmm... Maybe she is frightened to be by herself now..." _I ended up sighing at her question, making her look hopeless.


	2. A Walk To A New Home

**I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT!  
I DO NOT OWN THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs!**

* * *

**TheChris' P.O.V**

"_I guess that I can take her with me... She doesn't seem like someone who will give me trouble..." _I stood there... Trying to decide if I should take her with me or not... "_Well... She IS the first person that I have met in years... And also, she seems nice... Maybe I should take her... I might as well since she doesn't seem like she wants to travel alone anyways..."_

"Sure, you can come with me... Uhhh..." I trailed off since I didn't know her name. "Selenia... My name is Selenia..." She completed my sentence as she smiled since I practically said yes to her. "Selenia? Hmm... Unique name..." I said softly, but she was still able to hear me. "Unique?... Well... It looks like I'm a little special then..." Selenia said in a really joyful tone. I just sighed at her. "Come on... Let's get going..." I said emotionless as I started walking.

"Yeah... Sure..." She seemed confused all of the sudden. "_Hmm... I must have surprised her with my tone again..."_ It got quiet since I didn't really have anything to say. I just felt a little uneasy since I'm taking a girl into my village even though I barely know her. In fact, I just met her. "So... What's your name?" She broke the silence with a question. "My name is Chris..." I said as I looked at my iron sword which was stained with rotten blood.

"Cool... By the way... You got some skill with that sword... How did you learn to fight like that?" Selenia asked me. "Well... It's more of something that I learned naturally. Of course, I need to know how to defend myself if I want to stay alive." I explained my answer. "I know that this is random... But your voice is so deep!" Selenia complimented me. "I guess... I tend to scare baby animals with it by accident..." I smirked a little while I said my statement.

"Aw... That is so cute!" Selenia said as her eyes glowed. "_Hmm... She seems like the hyper type of girls..." "_So Selenia... I hope it doesn't bother you if ask you this but... What were you doing here?" I asked, not trying to sound serious so it won't make her think that I want her out of here. "Well... I was trying to find a place where I can set up a tiny camp for myself since I was just traveling I guess... But I didn't realize that it was getting dark... And then those monsters came in... I tried to defend myself but my bow didn't really end up cooperating with me..." Selenia explained.

"So... Are you a ranged type when it comes to combat?" I decided to ask. "Well... Yeah since... I like to stay a couple of yards or feet away from what I want to kill... It also helps me use stealth more easily since I can hunt anything that I would like from a distance." She answered the question. "_Hmm... Clever use of range..._"

Time passed as we kept asking each other simple questions whether they would be about colors or food or anything else that is not serious. After such a long talk and walk, we had finally made it to my village.

"There you go... That over there is my village..." I told Selenia as I pointed to a huge obsidian wall. "A wall?..." She asked confused. "My village is inside from the walls. The walls are just for protection." I cleared it up for her. "Oh... Of course... DUH!" Selenia face palmed herself as she had realized the foolish question that she had asked. "Come on... Let's go inside." I told her. I lead her to the huge gate made of wood and iron.

I opened it to reveal all of my hard work. There was bright lamps and tall and short grass. Colorful flowers were in the gardens of each house that I had. The lamp light made the healthy grass shine like diamonds. The flowers were practically rainbows on the ground. "Wow! You made all of this yourself?" Selenia asked amazed at my creation. "Yeah... But it was difficult of course..." I answer her question as she was looking at a flower.

"Man... You must have poured so much time into all of this!" She exclaimed. "Everything smells fresh and nature like!" She stated as she layed down on a patch of short grass. "Yeah... But it was worth all the hard work..." I said as I walked over to my house.

"Where are you going?" Selenia asked as she got up.

"I'm going to go sleep... Don't you remember that it's night time?..." I told her with a chuckle. "Oh yeah... All the lighting made it look like if it was daytime..." She trailed off as she looked up at the sky and noticed that it was black with some stars. "Which one of these is your house?" She asked since all the houses seemed very similar. "The one with the redstone torches." I answered as I pointed toward a house in a corner.

"Oh okay... Where would I stay?" Selenia asked. "Well... In any house of course... It doesn't really matter which one you pick..." I answered as I headed towards my house. "Is your's an option?" Selenia asked as she then surprised me. "_What does she mean by if mine is an option?"_ "What do you mean?" I asked her. "Never mind... I'll just pick this one right here..." She changed the topic as she walked toward the house next to mine.

"Okay... Sure... Here... Mark it..." I said as I tossed her a blue torch. "Thanks!" She thanked me as she then entered her new home. I just walked into mine and straight to the bedroom. I didn't even bother taking off any of my clothes cause I was too lazy and tired. I then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Selenia's P.O.V**

"_Why would I ask that!? I just met the guy..." _I entered the house and realized that it was HUGE. "_Holy crap! This guy made all of this?!" _There was a living room with 3 couches. A kitchen with everything you would need for cooking, and a storage closet on the first floor. On the second floor, there was a bathroom made out of some shiny stone... I didn't know the name of it. If you were to behind where the stairs were, there was a door which lead to a balcony.

The balcony was really pretty as it had tables and comfy chairs with a pull in or pull out top... Probably in case if it rains. The rest of the second floor was a guest room and the master bedroom. The master bedroom is where I got amazed the most. There was a king bed, a walk-in closet, a beautiful, shiny mirror, with a blue frame. "_Oh my god... This guy makes me feel like if I'm the richest person in the world! It's so nice!"__  
_

I walked over to the bed and layed down. I then fell in love with the sheets. They were so smooth and soft. I decided to roll myself up like a worm because of the feeling. I then unrolled myself and then got myself comfortable on the bed. Since it felt so good and relaxing... I ended up falling asleep.


	3. A New Unexpected Friend

**I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT!  
I DO NOT OWN THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs!**

Sorry for not updating in a LONG time but I just finished with A LOT of testing, but now I can relax for a little while!**  
**

* * *

**Chris' P.O.V**

My watch woke me up at exactly 7:23 A.M. _"__I don't know know why I have an alarm at this exact time... Why do I even have an alarm in the first place?..." _I rubbed the sleep off of my eyes slowly as I then lifted myself up. I'm always so groggy every time I wake up. "_I hate it, it just makes me lazy..."_ While I argued to myself about my grogginess, I got myself all fixed up and headed to the bathroom.

Just like any other day, I washed my face and brushed my teeth. After that, I headed downstairs and went towards the kitchen. _"__Should I eat? Am I hungry? I don't know..." _While I was questioning my own hunger status, I hear the front door open. I turned around to see who it was. To my surprise, it **_wasn't_ **Selenia. It was a girl in green clothing.

For a second, I had mistaken her for a creeper since she was wearing a green hoodie with a creeper face, which cause me to make a shocked face, but in closer inspection, I noticed that she actually was a girl. She had orange and yellow-ish eyes. She had a sort of more orange-ish hair. Other than her hoodie, which seemed to cover her thighs and a little below, she had green stockings and had brown gloves on her hands.

To me, it seemed like that hoodie is the only thing that covered her torso. This girl is revealing a little of herself with just that type of clothes on. After my inspection was done, I realized that the girl was staring at me. "H-Hello?" I questioned her presence. She then seemed shocked at something. I then made a puzzled face. "_Did I do something wrong?..."_ "Em... Anything wrong?" I asked again. She then for some reason had a little redness on her cheeks.

I was still confused to what was going on since she did come out of now where into my house. I decided to just turn around and make my own food. "H-Hi... Sorry for a-appearing and s-s-s-showing up like this..." The girl then apologized as she stuttered. "Em... No problem... But... Who are you?" I ask for her name as I started to cut an apple. "My name is C-Cupa, you must be C-Chis r-r-r-right?" She answered and asked me.

I then stopped cutting the apple since I realized something. "_How does she know my name?! Cupa? I don't think I have met her before... If I haven't met her, then how does she know me?"_ "Yeah... You're right, but how do you know my na-" I got cut off when the door opened. This time it _**WAS **_Selenia. I then looked at her as she looked at Cupa. "Sorry Chris for the random introduction here. She is one of my friends. She is Cupa. She came to your village at night when you were sleeping." She then explained since I must've had a puzzled face still.

"Oh..." I said as I resumed cutting the apple for my breakfast. I then grabbed a plate from a cabinet and placed the slices onto the plate. I then got a banana with some grapes, strawberries, and pears and cut them. So basically, I was making a fruit salad. When I was done, I grabbed the plate and turned around to find out that the girls were still standing there. They're cheeks were a little red from some sort of embarrassment. I didn't know what the problem could have been.

I checked my clothes since maybe I thought that I had spilled something on them, but that wasn't it. I checked behind me, but nothing was wrong. The two girls ended up giggling a little, probably from my obliviousness of the situation. "Uh... What's wrong? Why are you two giggling?" I asked in defeat. "It's nothing... It's just that we are a little hungry too." Selenia answered. "Then why don't you make something? There are many things you can make with what I have." I answered as I walked towards a table and sat down.

"The problem is that w-we don't know how to make food." Cupa stated as she then blushed a little. "Oh... Then how are you two alive if you can't make food?" I then asked as I started to eat a grape. "We would just find an apple or something and eat that." Selenia answered my question. After that little conversation, the two girls gave me their puppy eyes, probably wanting me to make food for them too. "_Ah please don't give me the puppy eyes! It's my ultimate weakness! I can beat everything but the puppy eyes!"_ I sighed as I surrendered in defeat to the puppy eyes.

"Here... You can share this while I make another two servings..." I said as I got up. The two girls smiled in victory as I then headed towards the kitchen again. I made the same fruit salad and placed the cut pieces of fruit onto two other plates. When I was done, I headed back towards the table and set the plate down. The girls didn't finish the plate that I had left for them, but then quickly ate theirs.

_"They must've saved the plate I left them for me..." _I just ate the fruits quickly since I wanted to finish the house that was incomplete. That was why I had gotten the wood yesterday. When I was done eating, I took my plate and headed towards the kitchen for the last time and cleaned it. After that, I placed the plate inside a cabinet. When all of that was done, I headed towards the front door so I can leave. "I'm going to finish building one of the houses in this village. If you need anything, just go and call me. Also, don't be afraid of exploring the village either." I stated as I opened the door.

"Okay!" Both of the girls said as they continued eating their salads. I walked out of my house and saw the bright healthy flowers and grass in front of me.

As I walked, I felt a really cold chill. "_It feels like someone is watching me..."_


	4. A Morning Of Discussion And A Secret

**I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT!  
I DO NOT OWN THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs!**

* * *

**Chris' P.O.V**

_"God... What was that?..."_ The chill made me feel uncomfortable in a way that I can't understand. It wasn't a chill from cold wind or anything, since it's impossible for wind to pass through obsidian blocks. The temperature isn't low either, but high. It was a chill from hostility, like if someone who has a killing intent towards me. I checked around me just in case if I could find anything suspicious, but there is nothing.

_"You know what? Whatever... It was just one of those random chills, or I hope that that's what it was..."_ I continued walking towards the unfinished house in my village and started to work. After that, my life resumed being normal.

* * *

**Selenia's P.O.V**

"So... What do you think of this place?" I decided to spark up a conversation. "It's seems really well made. It seems like he put a lot of hard work into all of this." Cupa answered as she chewed on a strawberry. "Well, that is good to know. What do you think about Chris?" I asked in a teasingly manner. "What about him? He seems okay..." Cupa trailed off in her answer. "You like him don't you?" I teased Cupa even more.

"No I don't! What makes you think that!?" Cupa denied my assumptions. "Well, you stutter, and your cheeks become red when he talks to you..." I answered, pointing out everything that I had noticed in her act. "And? I become shy when I meet new people, you already know that. Plus, his voice sounds like if he is evil." Cupa tried to prove to me that I was wrong. "Yeah, whatever..." I dismissed her excuses.

"It's true!" Cupa exclaimed. I then simply waved off the topic. "So, what do you want to do?" I changed the topic. "I don't know." Cupa answered. "I hate it when you say that. There is a reason why I ask for your opinion you know?" I started a silly argument. "It's not my fault that I don't know." Cupa then complained back. "But can't you suggest something?" I asked her. "Well, I don't know." Cupa answered as I then face palmed so hard.

She then giggles at what she made me do. "_You always find a way don't you?..."_ I just waved that topic off. I realized that I was done with my fruit salad, so I then took the plate to the kitchen and set it in the sink. "_There are many things in this house that I don't know how to use... It's like a different dimension with all of these inventions that Chris has going_ _on..." _So far, I have learned how to use the sink, and the light switch.

_"I'm going to look so dumb if I don't figure out how to use all of these things..." _When I was done, I walked back to the table where Cupa still hadn't finished her food. "You're still not done? I thought that you were hungry." I said as I looked at the plate full of grapes and orange slices. "Well, yeah... But it's just that I have never been given THIS much food." Cupa said as she tried to finish an apple slice.

"You don't have to finish it you know?" I told her. "It's not polite to waste food like this. He has to go outside and look for these..." Cupa then negotiated with my suggestion. "Oh, so you are saving Chris some time?" I decided to tease her again. She just rolled her eyes as she quickly knew what I was trying to do. She then just stood up and took the plate over to the kitchen. She searched the cabinets, or I think that that's how you call em, and searched for something.

When she found what she was looking for, it was a plastic bag. She took the fruit from the plate and put them inside the bag, and then sealed it. After that, she came back to the table with a smile. "Now, when I'm hungry later in the day, I can eat these since I will be carrying the bag with me!" Cupa answered my questioning in my thoughts. "Clever..." That was all that I needed to say,

Next thing that I know is that Chris walks through the door.

* * *

**Chris' P.O.V**

"Hey! I'm back!" I greeted the girls. They waved me hi. "You are done already?" Selenia decided to ask. "Well, yeah since it wasn't that much that I needed to finish." I answered. "By the way, I need to go exploring because I need minerals. Can you two handle being alone?" I remembered. "Aw, you're leaving us behind?" Selenia teased me with her puppy eyes. "_Aw god! Not again!"_ "Yeah, but it won't wake long, I already know a cave that I can go to immediately." I tried to quickly think of something.

"Well, since it's going to be quick, then I will let you go." Selenia said as she winked at me. "Is it okay with you Cupa?" I decided to ask for her opinion. "Yeah... I-it's okay..." She answered. "Well, if that's so, then I will be leaving now. See you both later." I said as I grabbed my sword and pickaxe which were by the door. "Bye." I said as the girls nodded. I then walked out of the house and closed the door.

After that, I was able to hear a conversation that Cupa then suddenly started. "What was with the puppy eyes and the wink huh? Do YOU like him?" I heard Cupa ask. "And if I do? What will you do?" Selenia teased Cupa as a comeback. Right when I heard that, my mind went blank and my heart sunk. "_It's been a while ever since I have heard those types of words..." _I decided to stop eavesdropping and leave. That conversation is too personal for me to invade.

_"A girl that likes me when I met her a day ago?... No, she must be joking... It can't be, I'm still not... not... not "healed" from those... those... those "memories"... _I ended up letting a tear escape. _Yeah... Those "memories"... Or should I call them 'nightmares'?..."_


	5. Explanation And Danger

**I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT!  
I DO NOT OWN THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs!**

This is my try at action writing, although I feel like I failed miserably in this chapter...

* * *

**Chris' P.O.V**

_"It's better not to think about 'them'. I don't need my depression to come back to me, especially since now I got two people with me, and just I don't want them to question me." _I walked through the gate of my village and then left. The _cave_ that I already knew doesn't exist. I just made up an excuse to avoid _the _puppy eyes from Selenia. _"It's her ultimate manipulation weapon against me, and I'm pretty sure that she has noticed that."_

I ended up walking for quite a bit of time since I couldn't really spot any caves at all. All I found was the forest that I was at yesterday. "_It's the same like always, just trees." _I looked around aimlessly since it was just trees. I also think that I went in circles too. It got to the point where I needed to climb on top of one of the tallest trees that I was able to find. I then used my agility to jump across trees by running, sliding and launching myself off of the branches onto other ones.

Being a melee style fighter has it's own abilities, which fit me perfectly since like I had mentioned before, I'm not that good in ranged combat, and also being a mage isn't something that I enjoy either. I'm happy that I was able to find something that fits me, or else I would've been done for.

After a half and hour or so, I had _**finally **_found a cave. The entrance was a little big, but I still entered. I was amazed from what I was looking at. There was **A LOT **of little chunks of iron and coal and redstone. That is when I got confused. "_What would redstone be doing in the surface level of the world? Aren't you supposed to find it deeper_ _underground?... You know what? Whatever, I need redstone too since I need new power cords so I can link them to the lamps. The power cords the lamps have right now are getting weak.__"_ _  
_

I first walked towards the iron pits. I decided to be cautious due to one reason. **_I felt like someone was watching me._ **It's just that this time it wasn't some sort of killing intent, it was just someone watching me, like if they wanted to observe what I'm doing. Due to that feeling, I carefully checked corners for any sort of traps. I found nothing, at all, but that doesn't mean that I should loosen up my guard._  
_

Although, something was really making me paranoid/curious. This '_feeling' _is familiar. "_If I remember correctly, it's an 'aura'. The aura of one of the four people who have 'the' power. The four people that are my friends. My long lost friends."_

This power is different between all four of the people. The four types are **Attack/****Defe****nse/Ranged and Magical.** It happened to be that three of my friends hold the power... **And so do I**. I hold the power of **Attack**. That would be the reason of my abilities of melee. The _aura_ that I'm feeling right now is the power of **Defense. **"_It's just that I don't remember 'who' has the power of **Defense**. Also, there is a chance that it's not one of my friends, because it was studied that the power will move to a new host if the current one '**dies**'." __  
_

You can differentiate the powers by their colors, but not always since the host can choose to hide their aura, or show it. When the aura is visible, the colors are **Red for Attack, Blue for Defense, Green For Ranged, and Yellow for Magical.** That would explain my black and red clothing.

After I got the iron patches and then the coal patches, I walked over to the redstone. Although, I had made the mistake of letting my guard down for being stuck in my thoughts. When I touched the redstone with my iron pickaxe, blue aura gathered around my arm as a rope and tied me to the block. The _redstone_ was an illusion and it turned into simple stone. "_I knew_ it..." The blue aura then gathered around my legs, making it hard for me to move.

The ability of the defensive power is that you can make traps, and also strong barriers. The other types of powers can also due the same, but defense excels making it the best, hence the name _defense_. Even though I couldn't move, the aura was weaker than I thought. Another note about the powers is that if one aura is stronger than the other, you can override the weaker aura with yours.

Due to this fact, I release some of my power. Red aura gathered around my body, and then to my iron sword. The sword then changed into a black and red one, with the metal being red and the hilt being black. I used my sword to cut off the aura on my legs, but then something bad happened.

The more I picked at it, the stronger the aura got! I stopped trying since I didn't want to become a statue. Since _picking_ at it won't work, maybe a charge will work. A _charge _is when a host has a sudden blast of aura that comes from their body. I used my mind to start charging my red aura, causing the red light to hover around my body, which then got stronger and stronger.

When I was ready, I blasted the aura. The pressure caused the blocks around me to collapse into tiny little particles of dust, and blue aura that was on me vanished. The cave then started to shake. _It was collapsing_. "_Okay, maybe a charge wasn't a good idea."_ I quickly returned my aura inside my body, which then made my sword turn back to normal. I then dashed towards the entrance. Unfortunately, right when I was about to dash, a huge piece of rock fell from the ceiling.

I quickly started to release some aura from my body, trying to use it for protection, but I wasn't quick enough. The aura was still too weak for the huge piece of rock. I decided to just prepare for the impact by position my arms in front over my body, as I kept moving, but even as I moved, I wasn't outside of the crushing range, meaning that the rock was still over me. Then, I felt a huge crush, and then I landed on the ground.

It was **REALLY **painful. The rock got hold of my legs, as my upper body was still undamaged. "AAHHH! FUUUUHH!" I ended up screaming. That wasn't the bad part. The cave was **still **falling apart. Little chunks kept hitting me, but it wasn't that painful. I tried to pull the huge bolder off of me, but no luck, and I was starting to bleed. The blood gushed out from the pressure and the crush, causing a puddle of blood to appear.

"_Did the guy leave this place!? That bastard!" _I looked around to see if I can spot a human figure, but no. I also didn't feel like I'm getting watched, so I was doomed. Then, another bad thing happened. **ANOTHER **boulder was falling from the ceiling, which was right over me. "_Yep! I guess this is where I die!" _I tried my best to slither out of the rock on my legs, but I only ended up squishing more blood out of me.

"**AAAHHHH!**" This time, I screamed even louder. Then, the final event. The boulder above me fell. I just closed my eyes and stayed there. I couldn't do anything right now. Although I closed my eyes, I didn't end up feeling pain, but I started to see white lights.

"_Did I die already without feeling the_ pain?..."


	6. Introducing Daniel Arvoreen

**I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT!  
I DO NOT OWN THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs!**

Hello! I am back, and it's time for me to update this story! I greatly apologize that this hasn't been updated since forever, but my school got rough on me, but now I am doing and relaxing more cause SCHOOL is ALMOST over for me, which will make it easier for me to update/make stories! With no further of do, please enjoy this new chapter!

_**IMPORTANT**** NOTE!:**_

If you haven't noticed, I have changed the types of powers that were presented in the last chapter, so before reading this chapter, read the chapter before this one, so you can see which powers I have switched out so you won't get confused, that is if you haven't noticed it.

* * *

**Chris' P.O.V**

"Get up!" The guy ordered me. I opened my eyes to see the rock right above me, but blue aura seemed to be holding it in place. "Come on dude! I can't hold the weight!" The guy exclaimed since he was using one of his hands to transmit the aura. "I can't! There is a rock that's squashing my body, and my legs are practically broken!" I explained to the guy.

I then see the guy use his free hand and points it at the rock on me. He slowly starts to lift it up and then flings it to the side of the cave, and then did the same thing with the rock above me. He then quickly walks towards me. "Damn! How am I supposed to carry you?! You're really injured!" The guy said as he tried to pick me up.

"Hold on... Let go of me..." I ordered. I had an idea. "_Body Mimic!" _I had launched a command in my brain. My red aura then wrapped around my body, slowly sinking into me, recovering the blood loss and the heavy wound. "You can heal?!" The guy said in a surprised manner. "_I wasn't healed."_

"No, I can't heal. I just used 'Body Mimic', which is a command where my aura will mimic the body of someone , whether it's mine or someone else's, when it's healed and healthy, taking away wounds and pain and restoring blood and energy, but only for a little while, as the power will then wear off as time passes." I explained as I got up. "Let's go!" I then commanded since the cave was still in a danger point of collapsing.

We both dashed out of the cave through the entrance, dodging the falling rocks. When we were outside, it seemed that we escaped at the right time because right after we got out, the cave collapsed. "Close one huh?" I said as I looked at the rubble. "I guess so..." The other guy said. "Well, I need to get back to my village because I need to be ready to treat my wounds when they come back." I then said, looking at my body.

"Wait! You have a village?" The guy asked me. "Yeah. Why?" I ended up asking. "Can I come with you? My home got destroyed recently and I don't understand how. That cave was my temporary home but, it looks like it wasn't a good idea to have a little fencing match in there..." The guy explained as he sighed in frustration and regret. "Sure. You can come, but I need you to promise me something... Please don't show your power to the people there and don't cause trouble." I decided to make a compromise.

"Sure thing." He agreed as we then started walking back to my village. Surprisingly, I knew my way back.

"So, what's your name?" I decided to ask. "My name is Daniel Arvoreen. And your's?" He answered and returned my question. "_Wait! Daniel? That name... It... Couldn't... Be..." _I froze my pace since I got stuck on a black hole of thoughts. "_Daniel? He is one of my friends isn't he? How come he doesn't recognize me? Did he forget who I am? Did I forget who he is? He doesn't look the same ever since I last remember seeing him. Has it really been that long? He looks and sounds different. Couldn't he recognize my aura? Couldn't he ha-"_

"Hey!" Daniel broke me out. "My name is Chris Ares." I decided to answer his question. He then ended up like I just did.

"Wait! CHRIS! Is that you! From our childhood!?" He questioned. "Are you Daniel? One of my three friends?" I asked _him_. "Man, I couldn't tell, that you were you! You look so damn different!" Daniel exclaimed. "I can say the same thing to you." I simply said back as I started to walk again. "It feels good to see one of my best friends again! What's it been? 8 years?" He continued. "I guess so..." I said.

"Man! Do you remember when we kept getting experimented on unless we were okay with lo-" Daniel speaked as I then interrupted him. "I don't want to talk about that... I don't even want to _remember _it..." I said coldly.

"Oh crap... Sorry... I didn't mean to..." Daniel then apologized. I just sighed in frustration and said "It's okay..."

We then stayed quiet through most of the walk.

**1 hour later...**

"Hey, how come your power still hasn't begun to wear out?" Daniel asked as we walked. "I've trained you know? I'm able to hold my power much more longer than I could before." I answered simply. "Oh, so you have trained? How exactly do you train your power?" Daniel then asked. "You just gotta' try to perfect both your energy/stamina and your physical body." I answered again.

"Why?" He asked once again. "Don't you remember what those scientist told us?" I asked himas we then both got a flashback.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Okay, according to our test, the power seems to exceed and get stronger when the host improves his/her physical strength. The host's body, as it gets stronger, it is able to withstand more power at once, which would be why physical training is needed if the host would like to use his/her power more easily and improve the stability and strength. If one's body is to weak, the power will consume it's host, vanishing his/her health." A scientist with a deep voice explained.

"It also seems that using the power more often increases it's strength too, as Subject A1 has gotten better in his attack strength from the test sites, just like Subject D2 has gotten a stronger barrier field, since the weaponry used against the force field has increased his experience." Another scientist said as he held a clipboard.

"One final note is that trying to maintain the power by trying to increase amount of time one continuously uses it without harming oneself also increases the power's strength, since Subject H3 has increased his stamina while he healed the continuous dying plants for every stage presented to him." A third scientist said with a high pitched voice.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Oh..." Daniel said in realization. "_I never enjoyed those tests... We were treated like animals and tools..." _I then clinched my fists in anger.

* * *

Not much in this chapter, so I apologize if it's boring. By the way, did you notice? Did you notice that the last name of Chris and Daniel are actually names from ancient gods? Since I couldn't decided any good last names, I decided to pick a last name that connected with a god which connected with their power. If you look the names up, you would notice that the gods aren't **exactly **like the power, but they are similar.

Also, I want to say that as of now, I'm running out of ideas since my school life has gotten in my way of my imagination, so if you'd like, suggests ideas through reviews or PMs, but please make sure that your ideas connect with the story. Also, you may suggest characters, or names for the future mob talker girls. If you wish to suggest a character, you can also suggest when and how the character is introduced too, whether it's by a fight or mystery, but please give me a name that is not too flashy like "The Exterminator" or anything like that.

Names like "Shadow" or "Wind" are fine. Other than that, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, BYE!


End file.
